Casi Perfecto
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: SORATO Sora va a Nueva York en busca de una oportunidad para ser cantante, la disquera de Ishida Record's le ofrece una oportunidad, ¿que pasa cuando se enamora de su manager? ¿y este podra corresponderla?
1. El Demo

Holas! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic, es otro Sorato, a ver si les gusta, he estado un poco traumada con la pareja… pero quien no lo estaría con estos chicos que se ven tan lindos juntos? Bueno, los dejo leer, de veras… ojala que les guste.

Los personajes de Digimon y las calles y monumentos de New York no me pertenecen, solo son usados con fines de diversión y recreación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi Perfecto.**

**Cáp. 1: **El Demo

El sol comenzaba a salir, anunciando un nuevo día, aun era temprano, pero en la ciudad de Nueva York la gente ya transitaba apurada por las calles. Una chica pelirroja, se encontraba entre ellos.

-mmm… ¿después de dar vuelta en Central Park a donde voy? ¡Ah si!- se decía a si misma mientras verificaba un mapa de la ciudad.- después debo pasar por la catedral de ''St. Jon the divine''- dijo tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por pronunciar el ingles.

-¿necesita ayuda?- pregunto un hombre que caminaba atrás de ella.

-ehm, ¿sabe donde encontrar la compañía disquera Ishida Record's?

-¿va a las audiciones para un demo?

-¡si!- exclamo contenta.

-bueno pues- le tomo el hombro y la volvió hacia atrás.- vuelva a recorrer todo Central Park, hasta llegar al State Teather.

-¡¿las audiciones no eran en la disquera!

-mmm… no señorita, eran en el teatro, si se apura tal vez aun pueda llegar.- cuando el hombre se dio cuenta, la pelirroja ya iba corriendo varios metros adelante.

-¡gracias!- grito y siguió con su camino.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuántos faltan?- pregunto un rubio de ojos azules, sus ojos estaban cargados de sueño mientras veía a un joven subir al escenario.

-Yamato, ¿recuerdas quien fue el que ideo esto?- exclamo un chico de pelo azulado con grandes anteojos.- TU, así que ahora debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad, serás el manager de alguna de estas personas, y mas vale que escojas a la indicada o perderemos mucho dinero.

-ok, ok Kido, solo haz que pasen la mujeres, al menos así me entretengo.

-ahhh- volteo a ver al escenario, el joven yacía quieto esperando la respuesta de ambos.- gracias, nosotros te llamaremos.

Prácticamente se había pasado todo el día repitiendo esa frase, no había alguien que de verdad los hubiera impresionado con su voz, y no iban a escoger a cualquiera, cierto, habían prometido grabar un demo para el elegido, pero si no había nadie digno de escucharse, no cumplirían con nada.

-anda Yamato, la siguiente es una chica que vino desde nuestro país.

-¿Japón?- reacciono interesado, hacia mucho que no conocía alguien de su país.

-si, adelante por favor, Sora Takenouchi.- el escenario estaba completamente solo. Yamato frunció el seño.

-¡SORA TAKENOUCHI!- no se presento nadie en el escenario.- bueno, entonces que venga…

-¡ya voy!- grito la chica pelirroja al subir al escenario.- disculpen el retraso, es que no soy de aquí y…

-solo canta y ya.- dijo el rubio desesperado por irse.

-claro, eh, solo una pregunta- Yamato golpeo su frente con la mano.

-si dime- pregunto Jyou mas tranquilo que su compañero.

-¿la canción debe ser en ingles?

-no, puedes cantar lo que quieras.- Sora suspiro.

-gracias.

-espera- señalo Yamato- antes dinos que vas a cantar.

-oh claro, es una cantante de Japón, muy reconocida, su nombre es Boa, y la canción se titula ''Every Heart''

-gracias.- Sora asintió, y se sentó en un gran piano blanco que se encontraba sobre el escenario junto con muchos instrumentos mas, empezó a sacarle una dulce melodía al piano.

---------

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
every heart sunao ni nareru darô  
dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
every heart kokoro mitasareru no darô  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
tôi hoshi ni inotteta  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyô mo takai sora miageteiru

---------

Yamato estaba asombrado con la voz de esa chica, de verdad que cantaba excepcional, no había duda, y la forma que tocaba el piano… no tenia ni un solo error, definitivamente llego a una conclusión.

---------  
instrumental  
Donna egao ni deaetara  
every heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
hito wa kanashimi no mukô ni  
every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashî ga  
yasuraka ni nareru yô ni  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyô mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku  
Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
atataka na basho ga aru so sweet…

---------

Dejo de cantar en la mitad de la cancion, Yamato había levantado un mano indicándole que se detuviera, Sora creyó que lo había hecho terrible.

-señorita Takenouchi…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Al ver la preocupación en los ojos rojizos, esbozo una sonrisa- bienvenida a Ishida Record's.

La pelirroja dio un grito de alegría y un pequeño salto, el resto de los que iban a la audición se dignaron a aplaudir. Jyou esbozo una amplia sonrisa, estaba completamente de acuerdo con Yamato, esa chica, tenia una voz excepcional.

-Takenouchi- llamo Yamato- si sigues cantando en japonés obtendrás un gran éxito, solo te pido una canción en ingles o español para el álbum.

-claro señor Ishida…

-¡¿señor!- exclamo- Dios, nunca me habían hecho sentir tan viejo en mi vida, y solo tengo 28, solo dime Yamato, como prometí, yo seré tu manager.- se levanto de su asiento, y subió al escenario junto con Sora.

-¿sucede algo seño… Yamato?- corrigió antes de decir lo incorrecto.

-nada, dígame Sora, ¿Dónde vive usted?

-en Japón, Tokio…

-¡no! ¿aquí en Nueva York? Porque no creo que quiera ir y venir de Japón todos los días.- ella soltó una risita.

-bueno, tenia pensado un departamento en la playa de Manhatan, por el ''Oriental Boulevard''

-¿aferrada a su país?

-creo que si

-bueno, pues tendrá que salir temprano, la disquera se encuentra del otro lado de Manhatan, deberá rodear toda la playa hasta llegar al Rockway Poit Boulevard.

-ahhh claro.

-¿no sabe donde esta verdad?- Sora negó con la cabeza.

-ok, solo tiene que ir por el puente Marine Pkwy, y la primer vuelta a la derecha, ahí vera el señalamiento.

-no se preocupe, yo encontrare la forma de llegar.

-pues, vaya a descansar, mañana será agotador.

-claro, de nuevo gracias Yamato- le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, Yamato un poco incomodo, correspondió al abrazo.

-ya, mañana a las ocho de la mañana, sal de tu casa a las seis, no quiero que llegues tarde.

-si, no se preocupe, no lo defraudare.

-espero

Diciendo esto, Sora salio del teatro, dispuesta a buscar el departamento que había apartado por si llegaba a ser elegida, en un hermoso edificio con vista a la playa de Manhatan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Bueno, ya vieron el primer capitulo, espero no tardar mucho en actualizarlo, no se preocupen, sigo trabajando con Flores de Luna, solo que tenia este fic en la mente y no quise que se me fuera, por favor, apiádense de mi y déjenme un review, me esforcé mucho para buscar la canción de BoA, y todas la calles de Nueva York.

Se habrán dado cuenta que la canción es de uno de los temas de Inuyasha, otra cosa, los invito a leer otro fic Sorato, ''El Ángel Guardián'' que esta escrito por mi y por mi amiga PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	2. Cantame

Los personajes de Digimon ni las calles y monumentos de Nueva York ni las canciones me pertenecen solo son usados con fines de diversión y recreación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi Perfecto**

**Cáp. 2: **Cántame

Lo había logrado, había llegado a la disquera, sabia de antemano que seria complicado llegar, por esa razón se levanto a las 5 de la mañana, y salio como si se le estuviera haciendo tarde, pero que mas daba, ya había llegado, y aun tenia media hora antes de comenzar.

-señorita Takenouchi, ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?- la pelirroja volteo al lugar donde le habían llamado, se encontró con el hombre que ayer acompañaba a Yamato, Jyou Kido.

-bueno… no quería llegar tarde por perderme- el peliazul esbozo una sonrisa.

-no se preocupe, conociendo a Ishida sabrá que lo mas tarde que puede llegar usted aquí es a las once de la mañana.

-¿Qué yo llego a que hora?- preguntaron, que sorpresa para Jyou encontrarse con su jefe en la puerta de la disquera.

-¿y el milagro de llegar temprano?

-no es milagro, y si quieres decirle así se llama Sora.- comenzó a caminar hacia ellos- no podía dejar esperando a mi nueva estrella- y le rodeo los hombros con el brazo, Sora se sonrojo- aunque, Sora para mañana llegare siempre a la hora que te dice Kido.

-claro señor.

-bueno ven, vamos al estudio de grabación, Jyou ven conmigo.- los tres subieron al segundo piso, Sora se impresiono, eso no se parecía para nada a la mejor compañía disquera del mundo, parecía una disquera decorada por adolescentes (o sea todo con colores y cosas a la moda, bien fashion :P)

-¿Yamato…?

-OH si, no me gusta trabajar con seriedad, abajo es así solo porque ahí se hacen juntas de negocios con personas importantes.

-quiere decir que todavía tiene cerebro de 15 años- le susurro Jyou al oído para que su jefe no lo escuchase.

-espero no sea seria Takenouchi, o se la pasara pésimo en el trabajo.

-OH no, me comporto conforme a la situación.

-muy bien, venga, vamos al estudio de grabación- caminaron unos cuantos pasos mas, para encontrarse con una pequeña habitación, directamente había dos sillas y escritorios llenos de consolas de grabación, frente a ellos, una gran ventana, donde se podía apreciar por el otro lado todos los instrumentos, micrófonos y demás que necesitaba para cantar.

-le pediré que pase al otro lado de la habitación.

-y… ¿Qué voy a cantar?- Yamato abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¿nunca ha escrito una canción?

-OH claro, pero… no sabia que grabaría tan pronto

-es una sesión de prueba, por favor pase al otro lado y cante un poco de una canción que tenga en mente.- la pelirroja asintió y se metió al pequeño cuarto de grabación, tratando de pensar en una de sus canciones, debía ser una muy buena para que los impresionara. Una suave melodía se le vino a la cabeza y comenzó a cantar.

---------

Nokosareta tooi mukashi no  
kizuato ga uzukidashite mata  
furueteru kokoro kakushite  
hohoemi ni suri kaeta  
Ikutsu ni natte mo aikawarazu na watashi wa  
ima demo okubyou de  
tsuyogaru koto bakari oboete yuku  
Tsutaetai omoi wa afureru no ni  
nee umaku kotoba ni naranai  
anata ni deatte inakereba konna  
modokashii itami sae mo shiranakatta ne

---------

Sora se detuvo, igual que ayer, Yamato había alzado la mano indicándole detenerse.

-bien Sora, esta muy bien, ya te había dicho, si sigues cantando en Japones lograras la fama, pero espero que trabajes en esa canción en Ingles u español que te pedí ¿de acuerdo?

-claro Yamato

-bien, ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar y me hablas mas de tu canciones?

-claro.- salio rápidamente de la cabina, Yamato esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a poner su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven, salieron del edificio, y Sora se encontró con el convertible de Yamato, era precioso.

-Yamato, su auto esta divino.- era un _Barchetta, _convertible en un hermoso color rojo profundo.

-gracias, si eres famosa tendrás uno igual- le abrió la puerta del copiloto permitiéndole entrar a su auto. Después, este paso al puesto de conductor, no tardaron mucho en parar, frente a un pequeño local, al entrar Sora noto el magnifico decorado. Fueron a sentarse a la planta alta, con vista a la ciudad, uno de los meseros les ofreció el menú.

-¿Qué le gusta Sora?

-oh, solo un café estaría bien.- el mesero asintió y lo anoto en una pequeña libreta.

-bueno, yo quiero lo mismo- de inmediato el mesero les retiro los menú y se alejo hacia la cocina.

-¿Cuántas canciones ha escrito Sora?- pregunto mientras entrelazaba las manos y posaba su barbilla sobre ellas.

-muy pocas Yamato, siendo sincera, nunca creí ser la seleccionada.

-pues felicidades- se enderezo cuando el mesero regreso con dos tazas y una jarra de café. Cuando se alejo continuo.- ¿podría cantarme un poco?- y acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja.

-¿¡ehhh? ¿aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Disculpen, si que me tarde con el segundo capitulo, estaba algo bloqueada (si claro y subiste otros dos fics y publicaste Flores de Luna y Trampa Infernal) ejem, bloqueadita con este fic. Bueno, pero ya esta aquí el segundo Cáp. Ojala sea de su agrado y me dejen un review.

Gracias a:

**Kari y Tk 93 – sora-jacky – Lord Pata – Chikage-SP – soraDark666 y PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia.**

Gracias por sus reviews.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	3. Dia de Relajacion

Los personajes de Digimon ni las calles y monumentos de Nueva York ni las canciones me pertenecen solo son usados con fines de diversión y recreación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi Perfecto**

**Cáp. 3: **Día de Relajación.

-si Sora, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Cuando sea famosa cantara frente a mucha gente.

-siendo sincera, desearía esperar un poco para ello- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo esta eso? ¿no me diga que cantar solo es su hobby, no me diga que la elegí entre miles que esperaban cumplir su sueño, y usted solo quiere divertirse…- estaba a punto de decir aun mas, pero la pelirroja le sello los labios con su dedo índice.

-no me malinterprete, de verdad que cantar es mi sueño, pero no quiero defraudarlo, es un honor estar en su disquera de verdad, y no quisiera que ganara mala fama por una cantante primeriza- Yamato se tranquilizo.

-discúlpeme Sora, supongo que estoy estresado.- Sora sonrió amplia.

-lo que usted necesita es un buen día de diversión.

-¿eh?

-si, ¿Por qué no se toma hoy el día libre? Divirtiéndose un poco se le quitara el estrés, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo.- Ishida formo una amplia sonrisa.

-no puedo… hay mucho trabajo allá y…

-y nada- interrumpió- créame, si quiere que su trabajo sea mejor, debe relajarse un poco, venga conmigo- la pelirroja se levanto, tomo la mano de su ahora manager, y lo guió hacia la puerta, procurando claro, antes pagar la cuenta.

-------------------------------------------------

-entiendo que quiera hacerme pasar un buen rato Sora pero… ¿era tan necesario que me golpeara para quitarme las llaves de mi auto?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza de un anterior golpe proporcionado por la pelirroja.

-no tenia opción, si usted conducía nos iríamos directo a la disquera.- el rubio entrecerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y miro fijo a la nueva conductora.- ok- confeso- debía buscar un pretexto para conducir su precioso auto.

-me pudo pedir las llaves con un ''por favor''- y volteo hacia el frente tratando de adivinar a donde lo llevaría su peculiar cantante. Esta, solo soltó una risa algo apagada.

Al rubio casi se le cae la quijada al ver el lugar al que lo había llevado, el divertirse era una cosa pero… ¡esto! Ya estaba muy mayor para esas cosas… aunque no quisiese admitir, lo que era para el, una gran edad…

-¿el parque de diversiones?

-¿Qué mejor lugar para divertirse?

-no lo se… el cine, un concierto, un restaurante, el hipódromo…

-ok entendí- interrumpió- pero… ¿esta seguro de que no quiere que le llame ''señor Ishida''

-completamente.

-bueno… hasta a mis abuelos les gustaba ir a los parques de diversiones en Japón.- el rubio abrió deprisa la puerta. La pelirroja sonrió y camino junto a el.

-sabe… espero que no sea así de irresponsable todos los días.

-no tome esto como una primera impresión… solo lo hago por usted.

-vaya… ¡que sacrificio para usted tener que acompañarme a un lugar que no quería venir!- exclamo con sarcasmo.

-yo haría cualquier cosa por el bien de los demás- agrego con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego. Al llegar a la taquilla para comprar sus boletos, el hombre se quedo mirando raro a Yamato, recordemos que llevaba puesto un traje de empresario…

-¿no podríamos ir a mi casa para que me cambie antes?- pregunto al pasar por la barandilla que hacia de entrada.

-no, no quiero que desperdicie ni un momento de su… ''mejor día de su vida''

-eso lo decido yo- dijo volteando hacia todos lados, de cierto modo le divertía ver a todos esos niños correr por sus costados.

-ya esta sintiendo el efecto del parque de diversiones.

-¿disculpe?- y fijo su vista en su acompañante.

-no crea que no lo vi… sonrió al ver a ese hombre correr tras su hija.

-bueno me sentiría mas… ''acorde al lugar'' si trajera a un niño.

-lo lleva en su corazón… todos tenemos aun a nuestro niño interior, eso me lo dijo una amiga en Japón…

-vaya que debió tener grandes amigos- Takenouchi asintió.

-los mejores, antes, yo no quería venir a hacer la prueba pues creía que me iba a separar de por vida de ellos, pero me animaron, incluso compraron mi boleto de avión.- Ishida rió divertido.

-bueno… ¿a que quiere subirse primero?- pregunto mirando entusiasmado como niño pequeño todos los aparatos mecánicos que les rodeaban.

-¿usted me pregunta a mi? ¿no se supone que yo debería estar arrastrándolo por el parque para que suba a la montaña rusa?

-definitivamente… no nos subiremos a la montaña rusa- Sora cubrió su boca al soltar una carcajada.

-bueno… entonces quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

-excelente opción… mas seguras que nada.- al decir esto, tomo la mano de la pelirroja para encaminarse al juego mencionado.

Esta de mas mencionar que se divirtieron en grande ese día, subiendo a cuanto juego se le antojara a Sora, logrando así, convencer a Yamato subir a la montaña rusa

-------------------------------------------------

-vaya que iba rápido ese endemoniado aparato- exclamo mientras caminaban al auto.

-pero si hizo que subiéramos tres veces seguidas.- dijo con reproche.

-bueno… a la tercera es la vencida, y como vio, a la tercera vez logre levantar los brazos al bajar.- sonrió, sintiéndose como si lo que relataba fuese una gran hazaña.

-¿A dónde quiere ir ahora?- pregunto divertida

-ya es tarde, quiero ir a avanzar un poco al trabajo.- Sora le dio una sonrisa y le dijo:

-me parece bien… no quiero que se vuelva irresponsable con el trabajo.- el rubio frunció el ceño, y tomo fuerte la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿así como asý? ¿no me va a regañar por seguir pensando en el trabajo? ¿no me va a obligar a ir a otro lugar?- la oji-roja, soorió y negó con la cabeza.

-yo le pregunte a donde quería ir.

-¡pues mentí!- exclamo- ¡quiero ir a la playa!

-¿¡a la playa?- pregunto extrañada- ¿y con que quiere que nade?

-al decir la playa no me refiero a nadar…- finalizo con una sonrisa y subieron al auto.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿paseo en bote?- pregunto al ver las curiosas lanchitas puestas a la orilla del mar, sujetadas a la palmeras con una soga.- ¿no es peligroso con la marea alta?

-la marea alta es cuando sale la luna- dijo al ver que el sol apenas y comenzaba a descender.- además… no es exactamente un ''paseo''

-¿entonces? ¿Qué es?- el rubio tomo nuevamente su mano y la encamino a uno de los mini-botes.

-es un transporte… ay una pequeña isla no muy lejos, a 10 minutos en bote… tienen un lujoso restaurante donde hay una vista al mar que haría que el ocaso se vea precioso.- respondió mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo inexplicable al mirar el anaranjado del cielo.- además… ahí se encuentra la Estatua de la Libertad.

-de acuerdo… me convenció.- sonrió y subió al bote, el rubio hizo lo mismo.- pero prométame que subiremos hasta la cima de la estatua.

En la mayoría del trayecto guardaron silencio, ambos sentados en la parte delantera y el encargado del bote conduciendo a la isla que habían logrado ver desde tierra firme. La estatua de la libertad imponiendo su majestuosidad conforme se acercaban.

-Sora… me lo debe… esta vez no podrá escapar- dijo de pronto el rubio, Sora le miro con interrogación.- cánteme.- Takenouchi sonrió al saber que se trataba de eso… nerviosa, pensó en cantar lo mismo que en el estudio de grabación…

---------

Nokosareta tooi mukashi no  
kizuato ga uzukidashite mata  
furueteru kokoro kakushite  
hohoemi ni suri kaeta  
Ikutsu ni natte mo aikawarazu na watashi wa  
ima demo okubyou de  
tsuyogaru koto bakari oboete yuku  
Tsutaetai omoi wa afureru no ni  
nee umaku kotoba ni naranai  
anata ni deatte inakereba konna  
modokashii itami sae mo shiranakatta ne

---------

Justo la misma parte, solo que esta vez canto con una suavidad mas notable, tratando lograr su propósito del día: relajar a su manager.

El bote se detuvo y ambos descendieron, Yamato le indico esperar hasta que fueran a regresar a Manhatan, el marinero asintió e igualmente salio del bote.

-bien… ¿Dónde esta el restaurante?

-curiosamente… en la cima de la estatua de la libertad- y coloco sus brazos detrás de su nuca, Takenouchi no hizo ningún comentario y se dispuso a entrar a la hermosa representante de los Estados Unidos.

Como había dicho Yamato, el restaurante tenia una vista preciosa, no se habían perdido de ningún segundo del ocaso, era como si el sol les hubiese estando esperando para contemplaran su partida juntos…

-escoge la mesa que quieras, por lo visto no hay mucha gente a esta hora.- Sora asintió y corrió a la mesa que daba de frente al ocaso… después de un poco, volteo hacia Yamato con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

-¿me hablaste de ''tu''?

-¿enserio? ¡Vaya! Creo que si lo hice, discúlpeme… pero por lo del día de hoy creí que no necesitaría mas formalismos.

-no te preocupes… puedes tener la confianza de hacerlo.- ambos se sonrieron y mientras cmían, se disponýan a hablar o contemplaban el cielo entre rojo y naranja en silencio… después de una hora, pudieron contemplar con mas impresión, la hermosura de la luna llena…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! (Vegetales salen volando de la nada hacia la escritora) GOMEN! Por tardarme tanto en actualizar, estaba muuuuuuy bloqueada con este fic, además pasaron unas cuantas cosillas… ¬¬, pero bueno… este Cáp. estuvo algo largo para compensarlos (¬¬?) ok, los compensare con algo mejor… tal vez en el próximo capitulo ponga el primer beso… aunque (mas vegetales son arrojados mientras gritan: ¡no lo debes!) sip, definitivamente será el primer beso… si les gusto el Cáp. Por favor dejen un review

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	4. Bajo la Lluvia

Los personajes de Digimon ni las calles y monumentos de Nueva York ni las canciones me pertenecen solo son usados con fines de diversión y recreación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi Perfecto**

**Cáp. 4: **Bajo la Lluvia.

Sus pies tocaron tierra firme, después de ver ese precioso atardecer y la luna en todo su esplendor, ya estaban bastante agotados, y querían regresar a sus hogares.

-Muchas gracias por hacerme pasar un buen día Sora.

-no hay problema… pero prometo que mañana me esforzare en el trabajo para recompensar este día libre.- esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, los recuerdos de esa tarde, divirtiéndose con su jefe le daba cierta gracia…

-eso espero, mínimo Kido nos mata por habernos escapado, le deje todo el trabajo a el.

-nunca me has dicho Yamato… ¿Qué puesto ejerce Kido en la disquera?- pregunto mientras caminaban hacia el auto, se recargaron en la puerta del copiloto, y miraron al cielo, estaba bellísimo…

-es el vicepresidente de la compañía, por eso te digo que le deje todo el trabajo a el… con lo que le molesta que vayan chicos nuevos a pedirnos una oportunidad para grabar un demo.

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto con un dejo de molestia en su voz, y miro fijamente a su manager, el modo en que había dicho esas palabras, no le había gustado nada.

-¿y que tiene de malo que no queramos interrupciones en el trabajo?

-¿¡interrupciones!?- se paro firme frente a el, y lo miro con fuego en sus ojos.

Yamato, estaba algo confundido por la reacción de su nueva amiga, no sabia que había dicho mal, pero era obvio que lo había dicho. Sora se planto con fuerza en la tierra, justo frente a el, Ishida hubiera podido jurar que el fuego en los ojos rubí de Sora, derretirían el hielo de los azules de el…

-esos jóvenes solo quieren una oportunidad para cumplir su sueño, y usted… usted los llama molestias

-Sora tu no me entiendes…

-claro que entiendo¿y si yo hubiera llegado pidiéndole una oportunidad? Era obvio que ni siquiera me habría dejado demostrarle lo que puedo hacer con mi voz, eso me parece muy arrogante Ishida.

-Sora… creo que no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo.

-¡claro que si¿Entonces como hace para encontrar a un nuevo artista¿El primero que le enseñe su billetera llena¿o la primera que llegue con una mini-falda roja?

-¡Sora!- interrumpió de golpe, si la dejaba continuar con su sermón seguramente terminaría gritándole algo horrible a su artista- todos los años hacemos audiciones, el mejor o los mejores se ganan el derecho de ser lanzados al estrellato por nuestra disquera… si no son lo suficientemente buenos en esa prueba… ¿Quién nos asegura que mejoraron al día siguiente cuando van a pedirnos otra oportunidad?

Sora callo, ahora entendía lo que le trataba de decir Ishida, el que las personas fueran a pedir una oportunidad a la disquera todos los días no era por su talento, sino por su capricho.

-bueno… creo que ahora lo entiendo… lamento haberme puesto de ese modo Yamato.

-no te preocupes… no podemos evitar tener esa visión ante las demás personas, de hombres fríos que no quieren ayudar a cumplir el sueño de los jóvenes.- Sora le sonrió, era otro modo de pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento, Yamato le correspondió.

Inesperadamente comenzó a caer un fuerte aguacero, ambos se miraron confundidos y entraron rápidamente al auto, Yamato acciono el botón para subir el techo, aun así, su convertible ya estaba bastante mojado.

-¡demonios! Odio a esos meteorólogos que siempre se equivocan con el clima- exclamo medio molesto, Sora soltó una pequeña risita cubriendo su boca.- ¿tu no?

-no veo el clima, bueno… hoy no por lo menos, no quise retrasarme para llegar a mi primer día en el trabajo, además lo mas seguro es que me perdiera e hiciera mas tiempo.

-alguna vez la llevare a conocer el resto de la ciudad que no este en el área turística, como la disquera, central park o ese parque de diversiones…- encendió el auto y comenzaron a moverse.

Sora le fue indicando hacia donde ir para llegar a su departamento, Yamato solo obedecía, en el camino no fueron diciendo nada mas que sobre las calles de esa enorme ciudad, pasando rápido el tiempo, llegaron a las puertas del gran edificio departamental donde se hospedaba Sora, no era muy lujoso, pero le bastaba a la pelirroja para satisfacer sus necesidades.

-muchas gracias por traerme Yamato- dijo mientras salía del auto y el rubio le abría la puerta del coche.

-no fue nada Sora, gracias a ti por hacerme pasar un excelente día- la lluvia aun seguía, así que corrieron juntos a refugiarse bajo el techo de la entrada al edificio.

Sora estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, mas algo la hizo mirar a los ojos de Yamato, este, tenia su mirada fija en ella, cada movimiento, cada parpadeo, cada respirar…

A Sora se le enrojecieron las mejillas, no le gustaba en cierto modo como la miraba su manager, aunque… ¿Por qué ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo?

Sus rostros se fueron acercando y con esto, sus labios, los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron. Sus labios al fin se unieron, comenzaron con un pequeño roce, pero después Sora tomo con fuerza el cuello de Ihsida e hicieron mas profundo el beso…

-------------------------------------------------

Yamato, después de haber dejado a Sora en su hogar, se fue al propio de este, en su jardín había un columpio para dos personas, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el, y coloco su rostro en sus manos.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?- se pregunto a si mismo, y paso sus manos por su brillante cabello dorado…

-¿cielo?- pregunto una mujer mientras abría la puerta de la casa- que bueno que llegaste… ¿Qué haces aquí afuera mi amor?

Yamato solo la miro con culpabilidad…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Nuevamente mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero estaba ocupada con los exámenes y ustedes saben… las cosas típicas de una adolescente

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, ya fue el primer beso de Yamato y Sora, y… ¿Quién es esa mujer que salio al final llamando a Yamato?

Jejeje eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, mientras tanto, por favor déjenme un review para que me digan que les esta pareciendo mi fic

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	5. No se pudo Evitar

Los personajes de Digimon ni las calles y monumentos de Nueva York ni las canciones me pertenecen solo son usados con fines de diversión y recreación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi Perfecto**

**Cáp. 5: **No se pudo Evitar.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se recargo contra ella, dejándose caer poco a poco hasta chocar con el suelo, acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y soltó un suspiro…

-Yamato- dijo para si misma en tono dulce y suave, acaricio sus labios, y juro que pudo volver a sentir los labios de aquel rubio sobre los suyos.

Aun ilusionada por el calor de aquel beso apasionado, se mudo de ropa, y se echo en la cama, logrando dormir mejor que nunca en su vida…

-------------------------------------------------

Miro con culpabilidad a aquella mujer, a SU mujer… le sonrió para que no se preocupase y le indico tomara asiento junto a el…

-¿te comió la lengua el gato?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, su cabello fino y negro le hacia cosquillas en el cuello al rubio cada vez que soplaba el viento.

-lo que pasa es que tuvimos mucho trabajo, tu sabes, preparando a la nueva chica que va a trabajar con nosotros- comenzó a acariciar tiernamente la espalda de su esposa, esta se acomodo mejor envolviendo al rubio en un abrazo.

-¿es buena cantante?

-si no lo fuera, ya te hubiera pedido a ti que trabajaras conmigo Naomi.- trato de sonar alegre, pero algo se lo impedía, cierta pelirroja no dejaba de correr en la cabeza de Ishida.

-tu sabes que no puedo… no estaría bien para nuestro niño- tierna y delicadamente toco su vientre algo aumentado, después, tomo una de las manos de Yamato e hizo lo mismo que con las suyas.

-¿ya estas segura que es niño?

-no… pero quiero un niño, tan guapo como su padre- le dio un beso en la mejilla, y el rubio sonrió.

-o tan hermosa y cariñosa como su madre, una niña.- Naomi solo sonrió y se aferro mas a su esposo.

Después de unos minutos se levantaron y entraron a la casa, Yamato aun, pensando en Sora…

-------------------------------------------------

Una melena pelirroja entro al edificio meneándose al compás de los pasos de su dueña, Sora Takenouchi… Traía en su mano izquierda un vaso de café de un local de al lado llamado ''Star Bucks'' y con su mano derecha sostenía un legajo con escasas hojas dentro. Alegremente saludo a Jyou Kido, quien se encontraba en la recepción charlando animadamente con la secretaria.

-Buenos días señor Kido- dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su café en el escritorio y acomodaba sus papeles.

-vaya, vaya, pero si es la chica que se escapo ayer del trabajo- dijo con sarcasmo y un dejo de molestia.

-discúlpeme por eso… le prometo que no volverá a pasar, de verdad…

-claro que no- interrumpió Yamato haciendo su aparición en el edificio- pues mi auto ya no se descompondrá a medio camino del restaurante.- le guiño el ojo disimuladamente a Sora, esta se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado.

-OH ya veo, se les descompuso el auto.

-si, lamento que ya no hayamos venido Jyou, pero la grúa se tardo una eternidad.

-no te preocupes, pude encargarme yo solo, claro a excepción de algunas cuantas fans tuyas que querían verte.- Sora y Yamato rieron al mismo tiempo, el rubio observo curioso el legajo que tenia Sora en sus manos.

-¿y eso?- pregunto señalando el legajo celeste, los tres comenzaron a caminar al elevador.

-OH esto… anoche no pude dormir y comencé a escribir algunas ideas para algunas canciones, quería que me dieran su opinión, para saber si debo hacerle algunas mejoras o algo por el estilo.- volvió a sonrojarse, le era imposible evitarlo frente a ese hombre tan atractivo.

-¿puedo echar un vistazo?- extendió su mano, Sora asintió nerviosamente y le extendió el legajo, sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente, mas ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, Jyou miro con curiosidad el comportamiento de los dos.

Llegaron al segundo piso y Yamato dejo de mirar por un momento los papeles para entrar a su oficina, Jyou, se fue a la suya correspondiente. Sora prefirió seguir a Yamato, se sintió nerviosa en cuanto se quedaron a solas en su oficina.

-se ven bien Sora… tendré que decirlo pues mi japonés a estado empeorado un poco por estar ausente de mi país- sonrió y le devolvió las hojas.

-no se preocupe, yo puedo traducirlas para usted y…- comenzó a decir rápidamente, los nervios se le notaban fácilmente.

-Sora- la interrumpió, el también se encontraba algo nervioso, debía dejar en claro lo que había pasado la noche pasada.- tenemos que hablar de algo mas que tus canciones- dijo muy seriamente.

-lo se… no se… no se que me paso, pero… el caso es que ya paso- Yamato soltó un suspiro de alivio, al parecer, Sora pensaba igual que el, que ese beso había sido… un error.

Sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho al pensar eso… Sora lo miro confundida, este le dio una sonrisa.

-pienso lo mismo Takenocuhi…

-¿deberás?- pregunto interrumpiéndolo, su corazón se acelero, y su cerebro pensó inmediatamente: ''_¿esto podrá se amor?''_

-claro que si- se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un modo que a Sora le parecía bastante sensual, se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la de la pelirroja y la miro de frente, Sora nuevamente se sintió enrojecer.- al punto ahora es… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Por mas que trato no pudo… no pudo contener el deseo de besarlo, es que lo veía ahí, sentado frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos de cielo que tenia, simplemente no lo pudo resistir, y lo beso…

Yamato, estaba bastante sorprendido… no era eso lo que tenia pensado, creía que Sora también consideraba el beso pasado un error, pero esto le demostraba todo lo contrario, no pudo evitar dejarse envolver por los brazos de Sora enredándose en su cuello, el no pudo evitar enredar los suyos en la cintura de la pelirroja.

Simplemente, no pudieron evitar, dejarse llevar por aquel mágico beso…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, jejeje, este capitulo lo hice justo después de terminar el 4, no quería que se me fuera la inspiración y nuevamente tardarme siglos en actualizar…

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, a mi me encanto como quedo y no es por tratar de parecer presumida.

Si les gusto porfa dejen un lindo review y si no, díganmelo para mejorar

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	6. Escapando

Los personajes de Digimon ni las calles y monumentos de Nueva York ni las canciones me pertenecen solo son usados con fines de diversión y recreación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi Perfecto**

**Cáp. 6:** Escapando

Sus labios comenzaron a frotarse con mas intensidad, Sora comenzó a acariciar el cabello rubio de Yamato, y este hacia lo mismo con la espalda de la pelirroja. Se separaron brutalmente cuando les falto el aire, seguían con sus frentes unidas, y respiraban agitadamente.

-yo.. yo lo… lo lamento mucho Yamato.- dijo mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían y se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, Yamato sentado en una silla, y ella sentada sobre el, con las piernas rodeándole la cintura.

-también fue culpa mía Sora- se levanto lentamente e hizo que Sora dejara de sujetarse de el con sus piernas, con su mano comenzó a frotar su barbilla, como si pensara algo.- creo que… será mejor que analice tus canciones… y después te llamo ¿de acuerdo?- Sora solo asintió y salio de la oficina.

Al verla salir Yamato fue hacia su silla y se dejo caer pesadamente, no podía creer que la había besado de nuevo, y esa sensación que tenia al besarla… era indescriptible…

-------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a caminar un poco mas aprisa, pensó que seria buena idea ir al estudio de grabación y tratar de sacar algunas melodías con la guitarra o el piano… ya pensaría en algo que hacer hasta que Yamato la llamara.

-disculpe señorita- escucho que la llamaron, volteo hacia donde escucho y vio a una mujer de su edad mas o menos, con el cabello negro azabache y ojos celestes penetrantes, que creías que podían verlo todo.

-¿si? ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto amablemente.

-¿la oficina de Yamato Ishida?- la mujer esbozo una sonrisa- que tonta, lo conozco desde siempre y no se cual es su oficina, disculpe si la interrumpo con mis cosas.

-no se preocupe, es aquella- señalo la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

-muchas gracias.- la mujer le dio una sonrisa y fue por el lugar indicado. Miro como Jyou Kido al salir de su oficina la miraba y se daban un abrazo.

-''_ah de ser la esposa de Jyou''_- pensó y con una sonrisa volvió a encaminarse al estudio de grabación.- ''_ah de querer pedirle a Yamato el día libre para pasarlo con su esposo''- _pensó nuevamente.

-------------------------------------------------

Ambos se soltaron del abrazo, aun así, tenían sus manos unidas, se conocían desde muy pequeños, y hacia mucho que no se veían.

-Naomi, que gusto verte… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-vine a ver si me dejabas robarte a mi esposo, hacia mucho que no pasamos todo un día juntos, tu sabes que hasta los domingos trabaja.- Jyou alzo una ceja y la miro con interrogación.

-¿otro día libre para Yamato?- pregunto un tanto molesto, su amigo rubio ya había faltado el día de ayer, y creía que al haberse llevado la grúa su auto, había regresado a su hogar.

-¿otro día libre para Yamato?- ahora pregunto ella extrañada, ¿Cómo que su marido no habia estado ayer en su trabajo? Yamato salio de su oficina para decirle a su querida Takenocuhi que las canciones le habian parecido magnificas, mas se petrifico al ver ahí a su esposa…

-¡Naomi!- exclamo entre asustado y muy sorprendido.

-bien… ahí esta Yamato, Naomi, mejor que el te explique, yo debo seguir trabajando.

-de acuerdo Jyou, fue un placer verte de nuevo- se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Jyou regreso a su oficina.

-mmm… querida… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mirando a todos lados esperando que cierta pelirroja no se apareciera por ahí.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que mi marido se escapo ayer del trabajo Yamato?- pregunto cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con cara de reproche.- hoy venia para secuestrarte y que pasáramos un buen día juntos.

-bien, bien, vamos, pasaremos un día juntos y te explico lo que paso ayer en el camino- comenzó a caminar empujándola hasta el ascensor.

-------------------------------------------------

Trataba de sacar una nueva melodía en el piano, pero lo único que lograba sacar era una de esas sinfonías ya tan conocidas, unas veces era: _Furelise_ de Beethoven o _Moonlight Sonata _de Mozart… cansada de no poder componer, salio a ver si Yamato ya tenia lista su opinión respecto a sus canciones.

Al salir quiso ir a buscarlo a su oficina, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y no se veía nadie adentro, dio la media vuelta para ir a buscarlo a la planta baja, y vio el ascensor, ahí estaba el.

-¡Yamato!- grito para que detuviera las puertas del elevador, pero este solo la miro y no hizo nada.

Corrió para ver si podía alcanzarlo, pero las puertas se cerraron en su cara, no entendió porque le cerro las puertas, pero noto algo peculiar al acercarse a las puertas del ascensor, un mechón de cabello negro estaba al lado de Yamato…

-_''mmm… tal vez acompaño a Jyou y a su esposa hasta la entrada''- _fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esbozo una sonrisa y decidió regresar al estudio de grabación… ya vendría Yamato a buscarla.

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Estuvo cortito, pero interesante ¿no? Sora casi descubre a Yamato con su esposa en el elevador, y ella cree que es la esposa de Jyou incluso hasta hablaron de frente las dos…

Ahhh hasta yo me emociono, bueno… ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y les este gustando la historia, déjenme un review para saberlo

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	7. Se siente Mal

Los personajes de Digimon ni las calles y monumentos de Nueva York ni las canciones me pertenecen solo son usados con fines de diversión y recreación

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casi Perfecto**

**Cáp. 7: **Se siente Mal.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto a su esposa y ni siquiera se molesto en cerrarla cuando ella subiera, corrió hasta el otro lado del auto, subió, y arranco, con peligro de que Naomi se lastimara pues aun no alcanzaba a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Yamato!- exclamo asustada al ver el comportamiento de su esposo frente al volante.- ¿tratas de escapar de algo?

-¿yo? No para nada- mintió nervioso, y la imagen de Sora corriendo hacia el para detener el ascensor se le vino a la mente y un escalofrió corrió por toda su espina dorsal.- solo quería librarme de Jyou, ya sabes como es de estricto, no le gusta que me escape del trabajo…

-respecto a eso- interrumpió- ¿Cómo esta eso de que no estuviste ayer en el trabajo?

Yamato trago saliva, y trato de que su cerebro procesara una mentira lo mas rápido posible… a su esposa no le daría gusto saber que se fue de pinta con una joven que apenas conocía y que había basado dos veces y por la cual estaba sintiendo algo desconocido.

-lo que pasa es que… la nueva chica, esa de la que te platique, ayer en la mañana, la invite a almorzar dijo que salio temprano para no defraudarme que ni desayuno, pobre chica- trato de actuar, su esposa lo miraba muy atenta, no debía mostrar ningún signo de que estaba mintiendo, o habría un interrogatorio asegurado.- así que fuimos a almorzar, pero el auto fallo a mitad del camino y mientras esperábamos a la grúa que viniera por el auto fuimos a un café, entonces le dije que regresara a su hogar y yo me quede todo el día con el mecánico hasta que arreglara el coche, para tenerlo listo y fuéramos a dar un paseo.

Su esposa lo miro sonriendo, ¡lo había logrado! Su mentira había salido perfecta, y ni un rastro de mentira había quedado. Naomi tomo la mano de Yamato que este tenia en la palanca de los cambios, y se recargo en su hombro.

-eres tan buena persona… pero si pasa algo así avísame ¿de acuerdo?

-claro mi cielo, solo que no quería preocuparte, ni a nuestro hijo.- dijo con dulzura paternal y beso la frente de su mujer.

-------------------------------------------------

Una suave melodía de piano comenzó a sonar… ella estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no vio cuando Jyou se poso en el marco de la puerta para oírla tocar…

-_eres casi el hombre perfecto, el que yo imagine en mis sueños…_- se detuvo un momento para corregir una falla en su melodía- _de esos que rara vez, se pueden ver… debiste nacer en año bisiesto…_

Canto dulcemente junto con la melodía que acababa de componer en el piano, Kido esbozo una sonrisa al ver que la nueva artista de la disquera estaba trabajando duro, sin querer distraerla se alejo en silencio.

Miro hacia la puerta, podía jurar que había alguien ahí, su mente imagino inmediatamente a cierto rubio de ojos azules, se sonrojo nuevamente, ahora era mas fácil contar las veces que su manager no estaba en su mente que las que si.

-Yamato…- dijo en un suspiro, y siguió tocando, aun esperando para ver si su manager y ahora principal razón de existir llegaba para decirle que le habían parecido sus composiciones.

-------------------------------------------------

Se sentía tan mal… tan mal por no poder pasar un día tranquilo y alegre con su esposa, y tan mal porque no dejaba de pensar en esa chica pelirroja, aquella que le estaba saturando el cerebro, para solo pensar en ella.

-¿Yama?- pregunto Naomi- ¿estas bien mi cielo?

-si querida… solo pensaba… en un nombre lindo para el bebe- mintió nuevamente, también se sentía mal por eso, porque ahora las platicas con su mujer ahora solo eran mentiras.

-ahh mi cielo- dijo con ternura mientras tomaba el rostro de Yamato entre sus blancas y delicadas manos- se supone que eso debemos hacerlo juntos.

-bueno… solo estaba pensando para dar algunas sugerencias- sonrió, y Naomi lo beso en los labios, eso también se sintió tan mal, porque desde que había probado aquellos labios de Sora, no podría conformarse con los de nadie mas…

Se separo apenas sus labios y los de ella se rozaron, la oji-azul lo miro muy extrañada, su esposo se comportaba de un modo bastante extraño, era como si no deseara su presencia…

-¿estas bien Yama?

-si, solo que… deje mucho trabajo en la disquera y… ¿podríamos posponer este paseo para otro día?- Naomi, algo desilusionada asintió, se levantaron del césped sobre el que descansaban, y se encaminaron hacia el auto…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Bueno… no se ustedes pero, creo que estoy sintiendo lastima por la esposa de Yamato TT.TT pobre… esta sintiendo muy directo el rechazo de Yamato, y el no hace nada…

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y les este gustando el fic por favor déjenme un review, ya sea malo o bueno…

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora: Sofia-Princess


End file.
